This invention relates to a brace for a casket cap and particularly a brace for a wooden casket cap.
In a wooden casket, the cap is hinged to the casket body. The cap must be raised and held in raised position from time to time. A collapsible brace is needed for that purpose.
The problem with a hardwood casket insofar as the mounting of a brace is concerned is that the flat finished edge of the hardwood cap rests on the flat finished edge of the casket body and there is no convenient place for a brace. A conventional over-the-center knee brace has been used. The knee brace is pivoted at one end to the inside of the cap wall. The cap liner must be punctured to accommodate that end of the brace. At the other end, the brace is pivoted to the inside of the body wall. It is necessary to work the upholstery around that pivot point. After installation, there is, from time to time, the possibility of the knee brace getting hung up on the upholstery and actually tearing the upholstery when the cap is raised.